


"He's The Only One Who Gets To Call Me That"

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 10 tag. An interlude in the bunker.<br/>Only Dean gets to call his brother 'Sammy'. The elder Winchester thinks back on the day Gordon Walker tried to, and at Sam's annoyed reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He's The Only One Who Gets To Call Me That"

The room was silent apart from the rustle of turning pages and the low hum of a lap-top.

John's journal was only consulted on rare occasions now, most of the info needed for hunts left to Sam's capable hands.  
The practice of years had given Dean's little brother the hacker skills necessary to squeeze every ounce of lore from the virtual highways of the Net, making his dad's notes mostly obsolete.

Dean chuckled to himself remembering the one time he'd left Sam gawking with the exhibition of his own skills. The elder Winchester had blithely hacked into the security cameras of one of Roman's companies thanks to Frank Devereaux's emergency tuition when they'd been waging war against the Leviathans, and the way Sam had eyed him with a mix of envy and incredulity had really made his day! He'd even humbled himself to ask Dean to teach him the trick!

 

The elder Winchester continued his perusal of the journal, hoping John was in a better place, tho' knowing what he did now about Heaven, Hell and Purgatory, he wasn't too optimistic! He gave his brother a quick glance. Not that he really cared. Wherever Sam was, that was the only place Dean wanted to be.

The worn pages filled with sketches and annotations flew by under his fingers. Vampires, ghouls, wendigos, chupacabras, witches, all mixed in with unfamiliar monsters neither brother had personally tangled with.  
Sighing, he went to close the journal when the name 'Walker' caught his eye.  
Dad had scribbled a couple of lines next to the hunter's name.

“Dedicated to the job, highly capable, specializes in vamps, but my gut tells me to be careful around this one. Gives off mixed vibes.'  
Dad sure got that right, Dean seethed.  
The son of a bitch had wanted to kill Sam! Well fate is a whore, Gordy, 'cos my baby brother took YOU out with his bare hands and a length of barbed wire. So fuck you!

His proud glance went to Sam's hunched figure. His dorky, calm, puppy-eyed little brother could morph into a real bad-ass on occasion! Way to go Sammy!

 

“Hey, man. You remember old Gordy?” Dean's voice echoed loudly in the silence of the room.  
Sam snorted. “Be hard to forget. Thought he had me that time in the ware-house. Didn't figure on getting out alive.”

“Totally cool, dude. Taking him out like you did,” Dean praised, a touch of awe in his voice.

Sam shrugged, the once wide shoulders not so wide any more, as if the weight of the world had worn them down.  
Dean lowered his feet to the ground and closed the few paces that divided him from his brother. He stood behind the chair and curled his arms around the familiar body, chest against back, and rested his chin on Sam's tousled head.

“Dean,” Sam grumbled without heat. “I'm in the middle of something here.”  
“I'm not gonna snatch you from your one true love,“ Dean assured him.”I just wanted to hold you a moment.”

Sam's head came up and Dean pulled back to dodge what could have been a painful knock to the nose, but his arms never moved from around his baby brother.

“You got something on your mind, Dean? Come out with it and let me get on with my research.”  
Sam's tone came out as exasperated, but his body language contradicted it, as he leaned back into his brother's embrace.

“Remember way back when Gordy called you 'Sammy'?”  
Sam let out a hinky little laugh. “Yeah. And I told him only YOU get to call me that.”

“I never said, but a warm glow spiked though me at the idea 'Sammy' was something you wanted to share only with me.” Dean admitted.  
Sam was quiet for a heart-beat, thinking back to that day, before answering slowly.

“I never wanted to be called 'Sammy' because it gave the impression I was just a kid, a child, and I wanted to be considered an adult, but you'd called me that since my earliest memories.  
'Sammy' was the one you always looked after, were always there for. So yeah, only you get to call me that, Dean, and even if others have, it only means something when YOU say it.”

Dean's emotions, never far below the surface where his little brother was concerned, welled up and he pushed the lap-top to the side.  
He yanked his ass up on the table taking its place, facing his little brother; his legs dangling down each side of Sam's.

He leaned forward and kissed him, moved by Sam's words and by the sensations the contact with his sibling always gave him; sensations he'd never have to give up, for he'd never give Sam up.  
He'd challenge all of creation if that's what it took to keep Sam safe by his side, even the obscene Mark on his arm would never be allowed to hurt his baby brother.

“Even if others dare to call you that,“ Dean growled. ”I'm the only one who gets to SAY it.”

Sam had just enough time to exhibit a lop-sided grin before Dean's mouth came down hard on his, and all thoughts of Gordon Walker, research and anything outside of the passion that flared up so easily between them filled every cell of his body.

The end


End file.
